Most of the optical components of today such as optical transmitters and optical receivers for high velocity communication on optical fibers are constructed, so that a permanent connection of an optical fiber is made to an active surface of the optical component. In order to achieve such a connection extremely accurate active adjustment of the fiber end is required to find the correct position at the surface of the optical component. It is also conventional, that the component is encapsulated together with a piece of an optical fiber which is fixedly mounted, so that a so called "pigtail" is obtained, i.e. so that a fixedly mounted fiber piece extends permanently from the within capsule. The encapsulation can be made hermetically with a metal material or by means of ceramics. This method for connection by a "pigtail" results in the fact that the finished encapsulated components will have a time consuming production, will be very costly, will have a large volume and do not allow connectable and detachable connections to an optical fiber.